Romeo & Cinderella
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper's been hiding a secret from Tony...she can dance! Plus see how the play the drama teacher puts together make it supposed to be about Whitney and her romeo turn into a Pepper and Tony romance play! Will Whitney stand for it?
1. Chapter 1

(Well it's Friday….bored, nothing to do….oh heres something! Read mah story O 3O)

"Hello class!" said the drama teacher Mrs. Hester. (Ugh I'm like really bad with teacher last names sorry) "Hello Mrs. Hester" said everyone like they were programmed to say that. "Today we hold auditions for the Romeo and Cinderella play!" she said. Everyone looked at each other confused. "I know what you're thinking no it's not Juliet its Cinderella!" she said. "I wanted the two stories to come into twine" she said. "So every woman that would like to audition for Cinderella please stand up" she said. Whitney immediately stood up.

"I shall play her!" she yelled. She was the only one who stood up because all the other girls were afraid to after that incident. About a month ago there was a play audition for the character Scarlet who is supposed to be a beautiful girl that falls in love with a handsome man, Whitney lost the audition to some other girl so she got "rid" of her. Turns out she sent her to a deserted island but no one ever knew except Tony, Pepper and Rhodey because they found her as they happened to fly past that island. Whitney got the role of Scarlet and all the girls assumed she did something to her but everyone was afraid to stand up and tell someone.

"No one else?" Mrs. Hester asked. "Hm alright Whitney come line up" she said. "Now we need a dancer for a scene…..someone who could be a real pleaser….."She said thinking. She scanned the room and targeted a redhead. "Pepper Potts!" she said pointing. She looked at the teacher as if she was out of her mind. "Oh umm Mrs. I can't dance" she said. "Nonsense you've been dancing since you were four but you quit at twelve" said the teacher. Pepper got up from her seat and started giving her the shhh sign.

"Pepper you used to dance?" Tony asked. Everyone started talking. "I know this because I used to be close with her father" the teacher said. Pepper rolled her eyes. "Please do it Pepper!" the teacher said. "Fine" Pepper said crossing her arms. Some guys stood up yelling "Go Pepper!" as they were curious and excited to see her in a costume and her moves. "Alright line up Potts now gentlemen stand up if you want to audition for Romeo" she said. Some guys stood up. "Alright all you guys lineup" she said.

The teacher asked other students for other roles almost everyone picked something but the ones that didn't were just extras in the background. "Alright Whitney read and say your line" she said. "I'll never make it to the dance! I don't have a dress!" she said like if she was reading off a paper but she wasn't. "Whitney try to sound more genuine" said the teacher. She said her line again in the same tone. "D-Does anyone else wants to try Cinderella?" she asked looking back at the head shaking girls. Mrs. Hester sighed. "Alright you get the part, NEXT!" she yelled. Everyone auditioned except for Pepper.

"Potts you will be taught certain choreography, if you execute it correctly you make it in" she said. "And what if I don't?" Pepper asked smirking. "You still make it now come on to the bathroom!" Mrs. Hester said. "This lady….." Pepper said as she walked. The teacher threw clothes at her. "Change!" she said. Pepper rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Tony and Rhodey were sitting in the auditorium ready to watch as well as some other girl and guy class mates.

The dance teacher was standing on the stage waiting until Pepper came. Soon after Pepper walked into the room wearing biker shorts and rolled up pink tights all the way to her knees with a black leotard that wrapped its straps around her neck (Halter) but was covered with her grey sweater and regular ballet shoes. "Oh no no no no that won't do" said the teacher. "What?" Pepper asked as she made it up the steps to the stage. "Nope jacket off now" she said. Pepper groaned and mumbled things as she unzipped it off a little aggressively. Her back and shoulders were revealed.

Pepper tossed her sweater to the side. "Did you stretch?" the teacher asked. "No" she said. "Well do you want to get injured?!" the teacher said. "Kinda" Pepper replied. "Stretch now!" she said. Pepper stretched side to side, bent down and wrapped her arms around her legs as the teacher counted. She straddled and laid her chest on the floor flat. "Wow I never knew Pepper was so flexible" Rhodey said. Tony didn't say anything he just watched her in amazement.

"now let's test how high you're leg can go" The teacher said. Pepper groaned and grabbed her foot from the back and pulled it up as high as she could and made a vertical split. "Yeah you still got it" the teacher said. "Let's begin" she said. "Does everyone have to watch?" she asked. "Of course its good practice for when the show comes everyone will watch you and you won't be stage frightened as much" the teacher said. "Alright follow me" she said. Pepper mimicked every move the teacher made. "Pirouette then chasse then entrechat" she said.

Pepper executed it beautifully as all the guys gawked at her. "Very good um how are you alicicones?" the teacher asked. "I don't really know I haven't done that in awhile" Pepper answered. "Try it I want to know how many you can do" the teacher said. Pepper executed her turns the way it should but was only able to do six. "Not bad Potts not bad" she said. "I'll add that at the end" she said. An hour past and it was only Rhodey and Tony in the auditorium staring at her still.

"Alright that's it just a short dance the real dance I'll teach after you audition" she said. "Great" Pepper said picking up her clothes and putting it in her book bag. Pepper just slipped on her converse and left the school with her dance clothes but she wore a grey pullover because it was too hot for a sweater. "Pepper you're amazing" Tony said. Pepper just looked gloomy as she walked. "Don't be so down Pep you were great I don't know why you quit if you were so good at it" he said. "I quit for a reason" she said. "What was it?" Rhodey asked.

"Some girl got pissed at me because I was so good so she tried stealing my thunder which she actually did and no one talked to me after that so it got boring because I was always alone" she said. "That's stupid you should've stolen it back!" Tony said. "I'm not like that" she said. "Pepper if that was something you really wanted to do you should've kept going doesn't let people get in the way" he said. "Yeah" Rhodey said. "Thanks guys but that dream is long gone I don't care about it anymore" she said. "So what are you guys gonna be?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, I play this dude that is supposed to be in love with some girl but they haven't told me who" Tony said. "I play the Romeo guy's best friend" Rhodey said. "This should be interesting" Pepper said smiling. "Not as interesting as you dancing, I wonder what the real dance is gonna be" Tony said. "Oh shut up" she said playfully pushing him. "Aw come on Pep you'll be cute" he said. "Sure" Pepper said sarcastically. Tony picked her up and put her on his back. "Tony put me down" she whined.

"Nah you always seem less grumpy when I carry you I guess you're just too lazy to walk so you get mad" Tony said chuckling. Pepper rolled her eyes and put her arms around Tonys neck. Rhodey walked past them. "Wait up Rhodes!" Tony said trying to catch up. "I gotta head to the library to do a research paper I'll see you guys tomorrow" Rhodey said. "Later Rhodey" Pepper said. Tony piggy backed ride Pepper all the way to the armory, when they got there he plopped her on the chair. Pepper yawned. "I'm sleepy" she said. "Want me to take you home?" he asked.

"No" Pepper said lazily. "Why not?" he asked. "Carry me" she said spreading her arms out and closing her eyes smiling like a drunk. "Ohhh so that's what it is" he said. Tony started tickling her sides. "No Tony I'm extremely ticklish!" she yelled laughing. Pepper slid off the chair and to the floor laughing as Tony tickled her, she tripped Tony to make him stop, they both laughed. When they stopped they turned their heads facing each other and smiled. "Love you" Tony said.

Pepper shifted closer to Tony and put an arm around him to hug him and kissed his cheek. They both sat up and Tony wondered. "Soo…what other moves can you do?" Tony asked excited. "Dance or acrobatic?" she asked. "Oooh oooh acrobatic" Tony said. Pepper stood up, took a few steps back, ran and did an aerial (for those who don't know it's like a no hands cartwheel) "Woooow" he said. Pepper giggled. "This level of flexibility…kinda turns me on" he said. "Tony!" she said laughing. "What I'm a guy…..can't help it sometimes" he said smiling.

Pepper held out her hand to help Tony up, Pepper hugged him. "What's up?"He asked. "I can't hug you for no reason?" she asked. Tony chuckled and rested his chin on her head as he had his arms wrapped around her neck.

(Hehehe dirty Tony XD this was sorta based on what I did today cause like we had to practice a dance for a show in school :P soooo why not turn it into Pepper dancing in a play? Review! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

_Day of audition….._

Pepper auditioned for the role and of course got it. "Great now you must learn the real dance" said Mrs. Hester. "Now?" Pepper said. "We only have three days yes now!" she said. Pepper rolled her eyes as the dance teacher came in. "Did you stretch Pepper?" she asked. "Yes Ms. Lawrence" Pepper said. "Good no time to be wasted chop chop!" she said. Pepper worked on her new dance for an hour and thirty minutes, after she walked to the armory where Rhodey and Tony were. She dropped her stuff and plopped on the floor. "This is hell" she said covering her face.

Tony walked over to her and crouched next to her. "Couldn't be that bad" he said. "My thighs are killing me" she said. Tony started poking her back. "I thought you were ticklish" Tony said disappointed. "I'm too tired to react" she said. "Wow and not a lot of people could pull that off" he said. Tony hoisted her up with waist up dangling behind him and Tony's arms around her legs with his hands fairly close to her butt. "Don't you dare….." she said as she thought he was gonna do something dirty. "I wasn't thinking of anything" he said chucking. "Sick dude and with me here!" Rhodey said. Tony laughed and set Pepper on the comfortable chair.

Pepper shut her eyes wanting to sleep. Hours passed and Pepper was sleeping this whole time. "It's getting late I'm gonna head out" Rhodey said. "Later Rhodes" Tony said. Rhodey left the armory and Tony walked over to Pepper. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty" he said gently shaking her. Pepper's position was her head rested on the arm rest and her feet dangling on the other end. Tony smiled at her and bent down closer to her face. "Pepper time to wake up" he said. Tony gave her a kiss since it wasn't working then after she woke up to the strange feel on her lips. "Ah and the beauty awakens!" he said. Pepper rubbed her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked grumpily.

"Time to go home" Tony said. "Too lazy to move" she said. Tony chuckled and picked her up. "Sweet boy" she said. "For now you think that, then tomorrow you'll get all grumpy on me" he said. "Will not!" she said. 'Keep thinking that hon" he said. Pepper's cheeks shaded a light pink. Tony got to her doorstep and put her down. "Thanks" she said. "See you tomorrow" he said. Pepper gave him a kiss and entered her home. Tony walked to his home. "That little number is gonna be epic" he said laughing. The next day it was the same thing….school and dance. "And 1 and 2 and 3 and 4…" said Ms. Lawrence.

"Wrong!" she yelled. "Again" she said. Pepper was screaming inside as she was so annoyed. "And 1 and 2 and 3 and 4…." Ms. Lawrence counting her moves. "Good….." she said. Pepper accidently tripped and fell on her thigh. "Holy-"Pepper held back what she was going to say and just clutched her thigh. "That's what happens when you don't stretch now up, up!" Ms. Lawrence said. Pepper growled. She got up and finished her session.

Pepper walked home but was caught by Whitney. "So ready for the show?" she asked. "Umm not quite" Pepper said. "Well make sure of this, you will not steal my spot light!" Whitney said firmly. "I wasn't going for that" Pepper said. "That dance will take off the light from me I want you to mess it up!" she said. "Oh I'm gonna look like the idiot who can't dance? No way am I making a fool of myself and the teacher" Pepper said. "You will or else" Whitney said. "Or else what?" Pepper asked. "Or else something you won't like will happen" Whitney said smirking.

"Nice try" Pepper said walking past her. Whitney smirked and walked away. The day of the play came and Pepper worked hard the last day before the play because she didn't want to mess up because Whitney told her to. Everyone had rehearsed and memorized their lines and were ready, Tony knew who he was supposed to be in love with….it was the dancer but he didn't tell Pepper until she figured it out when she rehearsed her lines.

Everyone got into their costumes. Whitney wore scrubs and they guy that played Romeo wore a blue prince outfit. Rhodey wore elegant clothes too because the family would never accept him as Romeo's friend if he wasn't rich in the play. Tony played a man at the ball that wasn't acquainted at all with Romeo and his character's name was Nathan. The play began and it started with Whitney pretending to scrub the floors. "We have a ball to go to Cinderella!" said the girl who played the step mother. "Do I get to go?" she asked. "Of course not the prince cannot see someone like you" she said. The sister's snorted. "Now do these extra chores, we can't have you on breaks while we're gone" she said.

She threw her a piece of paper with chores on it. "We're off" she said. The three left to the ball. "I still have a chance!" she said. Cinderella finished the chores as fast as she could, she only missed half an hour of the ball. She put on the dress the mice made for her but as she walked to the ball her dress got caught on a bush thorn and tore it severely. "I can't go to the ball like this what do I do!" she said crying on the floor. A light brightened up to reveal a fairy, it was the fairy godmother. "Who are you?" Cinderella asked. "I'm you're fairy godmother I'm here to make your wishes come true!" she said.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" she said. Cinderella turned into a princess and a pumpkin turned into an elegant carriage was waiting. "Go hurry now!" she said. The carriage took her to the ball and dropped her off.

"And now for our special entertainment!" said a servant. Whitney was standing in the crowd watching to see if Pepper was going to do what she said. Pepper walked to the center of the stage wearing a white frilly dress that was only see through from the waist down, she wore tights that almost blended with her skin and regular ballet shoes. The music started and Pepper danced her taught choreography as planned which made Whitney mad. "I warned you" she whispered. Whitney made her way to Tony and grabbed his tie that he was wearing and kissed him right in front of Pepper.

Everyone gasped in shock and Pepper stopped. "I'm in love with you Nathan!" she said. Rhodey covered his face with his hand. "Oh no" Rhodey said knowing what Pepper would do. Pepper was furious but she stayed in character as best she could, she twirled over to Whitney and did a turn with her leg 90 degrees which hit Whitney and made her fall. "Oh my I'm terribly sorry!" she said sarcastically in a British accent. Whitney glared at her, she couldn't take it anymore so she got up and dusted herself off and turned to Tony. "As I was saying I'm in love with you Nathan and I want you to be mine" she said kissing him again.

Pepper smiled and grabbed her from the back of her neck squeezing it. "Don't you think you should go to Romeo?" she asked smiling. Whitney was trying to release Pepper from her but it wouldn't work. "N-No I love Nathan" Whitney said. Pepper squeezed harder, Whitney got angry and went on a rampage. "PEPPER LET GO!" she screamed. Whitney tried to attack Pepper but she dodged her every move.

"UGH I HATE YOU!" Whitney screamed. Pepper did an aerial across the stage dodging Whitney. "Too bad you aren't flexible like me like you've always wanted to be you can't even touch your toes!" Pepper said. "TAKE THAT BACK!" Whitney said. The teacher didn't do anything because she saw the audience loving it. Whitney tried punching Pepper but Pepper caught her fist and tripped Whitney. Whitney quickly got up attempting to attack again but Pepper was just going all acrobatic on her, she back flipped and cart wheeled which made Whitney frustrated just like Pepper was going for.

"QUIT DOING TRICKS ITS ANNOYING!" she yelled. "Good its working!" Pepper said. Finally Whitney plopped on the floor and cried. "I just want spot light!" she yelled. Everyone laughed and video tapped the whole thing. When Pepper's guard was down Whitney quickly got up and kicked her slamming her side against the wall. The teacher finally broke the fight up and took Whitney to the principal's office.

"You alright Pep?" Tony asked kneeling next to her. "Ow..." Pepper said. "Where does it hurt" he asked. "My head the most" she said. Tony rubbed her head and helped her up, he put her arm around him and his arm around her waist giving her support. "Is she okay, does she need a doctor?" someone asked. "No thanks, I'm just gonna take her home" he said. Tony carried her to the armory and set her on the chair and examined her head for any marks.

"I'm fine now Tony" she said. "No you're bleeding" he said. Tony cleaned up the blood from the side of her cheek, sprayed it with disinfectant, put a small band aid and kissed it. "Better?" he asked. Pepper nodded smiling. Tony hugged her. "If it makes you feel any better she wasn't a very good kisser" he said. "Still I hated it" she said. "I'm sorry" he said. "Don't be" Pepper said kissing him. "Tomorrows Saturday we could sleep here together tonight if you want to" he said. Pepped nodded smiling.

The cuddled on the comfy chair with a blanket over them. "Night" Tony said kissing her head. "Night" Pepper replied.

(Well best ending I could think of sorry I was in the middle of doing A WAY BETTER story XD it's a comedy, but I hoped you liked it reviews please!)


End file.
